


Descobertas e recomeços

by BibliomaniacYas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibliomaniacYas/pseuds/BibliomaniacYas
Summary: A nossa história começa após 5 anos em que Albus Severus, Rose Granger-Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy cortaram quase qualquer ligação com a família Potter-Weasley. As únicas ligações que continuaram foi com a pequena Lily Luna Potter, o animado Teddy Lupin e a bela Victória Weasley. O tão esperado reencontro pelo senhor Harry Potter com seu filho e sua sobrinha seria no casamento de seu afilhado Teddy e de sua outra sobrinha Victória, cujo o próprio Teddy implorou para que os três aparecem e tentassem dar uma chance à família. O que eles não esperavam é que isso seria o começo de uma nova aventura que daria início a novas descobertas e recomeços em vários sentidos…





	1. Novos Recomeços

\- Al! Rose! Vocês vieram - berrou Teddy correndo em direção de Albus e lhe dando um abraço de urso e em seguida em Rose.  
\- Olá Teddy… - disse Rose após o abraço - Se lembra do meu noivo, Scorp?  
\- A sim, a quanto tempo Scorpius... - disse Teddy lhe estendendo a mão.  
\- Cinco anos para ser exato. - respondeu Scorpius retribuindo o aperto de mão  
De repente, algo colidiu com o Albus:  
\- EU SABIA! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊS VIRIAM - berrou Lilian Luna Potter autoproclamada Lilu, a caçula da família, agarrada na cintura de seu irmão mais velho.  
\- Oi Lilu, como vão os estudos? - perguntou Rose enquanto Lilian soltava Albus e ia abraçá-la.  
\- Vou bem, mas ficaria melhor se vocês e o AlSev me contassem onde é a casa de vocês em Londres.  
\- Lilu, a Fazenda fica na Londres Trouxa, e você não pode ir para lá sem supervisão. - disse Albus.  
\- Mas se vocês estivessem comigo eu não estaria desacompanhada.  
\- Lilu sabe muito bem que eles só falam com você e com o casal de hoje, não poderiam pedir permissão para te levar. - disse uma mulher de 1,67, muito pálida, de cabelos dourados até o chão que parece raios de sol, olhos roxos que iam ficando vermelhos quando chegavam perto da íris, com um vestido longo preto, com detalhes em prata, de frente única, com gola unida a um colar prata e uma fenda na lateral do vestido, saltos scarpins pretos de bico redondos aveludados, terminando com um batom vermelho sangue na boca combinando com os olhos.  
\- E você é? - perguntou Teddy não a reconhecendo.  
\- Sou Nadja Elizabeth Mary Prince, namorada do Al, ele já deve ter falado de mim não é?  
\- Claro! Ele já falou, só nunca disse que era uma namorada tão… exótica.  
\- Obrigada, sei que não sou o que as pessoas esperam quando ouvem que sou neta de …  
\- TEDDY ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!? O CASAMENTO JÁ VAI COMEÇAR, SÓ FALTA VOCÊ! - berrou uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo fina vinda da Toca.  
\- Vamos logo antes que a vovó Molly revire tudo, deixemos o reencontro para depois da festa - falou Teddy.  
Dito isso, todos começaram a rumar para a tenda estendida no jardim onde aconteceria o casamento.Enquanto Teddy ia para seu lugar em frente ao ministro, Lilu ia para junto de seus pais, Albus e os outros preferiram sentar nos fundos para não chamar mais atenção, isso até o próprio Teddy vir e mandá-los sentar na frente em lugares guardados especialmente para eles, do lado oposto à sua família.  
Assim, começara o casamento: Victoria chega deslumbrante em seu vestido feito por um estilista bruxo francês renomado, de decote coração com rendas trabalhadas em todo busto e descendo pela cauda enquanto se unia com o véu longo que prendia em uma coroa prateada e se contrapunha com o dourado dos cabelos ornados embaixo do véu de uma forma belíssima. Quando chega perto do pequeno e idoso ministro ela olha para Teddy com amor e então olha para todos a sua volta e se demorando mais em Albus, Rose e Scorpius, sorriu para eles e se pôs ao lado de Teddy. A cerimônia de casamento continua e enquanto todos estão de olhos no casal principal, Rose sente alguém a observando. Ela vira a cabeça para o lado e vê James Sirius Potter, Gina Weasley Potter e o próprio Harry James Potter os observando. Quando eles percebem que tanto ela quanto Albus e Scorpius estão olhando para eles, viram seus rostos para a cerimônia em si. Após o ministro declarar Teddy e Victória marido e mulher, todos se levantaram de seus lugares e as cadeiras se reorganizaram, apareceram mesas redondas com um lindo pano xadrez branco e azul royal com rosas que combinavam com o azul da toalha e apareceram garçons que traziam pratos e comidas para todos.O quarteto se reuniu em uma mesa perto da saída da tenda, fundo o suficiente para serem despercebidos, pelo menos era isso que queriam, porém todos os olhavam de relance e estavam querendo saber o porquê três pessoas que cortaram relações com a família e uma estranha tinham sido convidadas e o mais importante, porque aceitaram comparecer. Porém o único a tomar alguma atitude fora James.  
\- O que estão fazendo aqui?  
\- Teddy nos convidou. - falou Scorpius  
\- Não perguntei para você filhote de comensal. - falou James olhando irritado para Scorpius  
\- Não fale assim do meu noivo James! - Exasperou Rose  
\- Então realmente foi para o lado mal do mundo Rosita? - Debochou James  
\- Saia daqui senhor Potter antes que tenha que chamar os noivos, eles não irão gostar de sua atitude para com seus convidados especiais - falou Nadja com uma aparente tranquilidade enquanto pegava um copo de água de um elfo que servia na festa.  
\- E quem é você para me dar ordem?-  
\- James o que está fazendo - Disse Teddy enquanto se aproximava com Victória  
\- Estou querendo saber o que esses seres estão faz…. o que foi isso? - perguntou James  
\- Isso o que ? - Falou Victória  
\- Eu juro que ouvi um som vindo disso. - Falou James apontando para bolsa de Nadja, então a mesma a pegou e começou a falar com ela, para depois sair apressada com os outros em seu encalço, seguidos por James Sirius Potter que ainda queria saber quem seria aquela estranha que falava com uma bolsa e o que os quatro estariam fazendo ali, Lilu, que vira e ouvira tudo e queria parar seu irmão mais velho de implicar com seu outro irmão mais velho, Hugo Granger-Weasley que queria falar com sua irmã Rose, os recém-casados Teddy e Victória Lupin, e depois de algum tempo o senhor Harry Potter que queria falar com seu filho que a tempos não via.  
\- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Falava Nadja quando chegava perto de quatro pessoas bem diferentes um pouco longe da festa mas ainda o suficiente para ser visto por todos da festa mas não ouvidos.  
\- Viemos trazer o vira-tempo que você esqueceu em casa. - Disse uma morena alta.  
\- Eloi sua idiota sabe quantos membros do ministério estão aqui além do próprio ministro da magia! - Disse Nadja furiosa enquanto agarrava o vira tempo e ia guardá-lo na bolsa porém antes que pudesse fazer isso James aparece e arranca de sua mão o objeto tão valioso.  
\- O que você estão tramando? -Perguntou ele desconfiado.  
\- Nada agora devolva isso James - Disse Albus com medo de algo acontecesse.  
Enquanto isso Hugo, Teddy e Victória chegaram e viram uma discussão entre Albus e James até que Hugo se irritou e puxou o vira tempo das mão de James, porém foi tão forte que caiu no chão junto com o vira-tempo o quebrando em vários pedaços criando uma névoa envolta de todos que foi se transformando em um redemoinho dourado e prateado tão rápido quanto um furacão , mas tão rápido quanto foi criado, se dissipou desaparecendo com todos que estavam dentro do redemoinho.


	2. Supresas

Quando o Redemoinho Dourado e prateado começou a se dissipar, seu envolvidos começaram algo estranho no ar, principalmente por não ter mais a tenda do casamento no jardim da Toca.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou uma voz sussurrante atrás de todos  
\- Pai?/Papai? - Disseram James, Albus e Lilu Potter  
\- Sim, vi o redemoinho envolvendo vocês e me atirei sem pensar e acabei aqui com vocês, mas o mais importante, o que aconteceu para estarmos em outra década?  
\- Albus e James estavam brigando com meu vira-tempo especial nas mão então esse garoto. - Nadja apontando para Hugo - Hugo, não é ? Bem, ele puxou o vira-tempo pelo cordão e acabou derrubando no chão, então acabamos vindo parar, provavelmente, no último ano em que ele nos levou, em 1977, ou pôr volta desta data, em consideração do Jovem Arthur Weasley, avô de metade das -Escondam-se - disse Nadja puxando todos para perto dos arbustos.Da porta de trás da Toca saira um jovem Arthur Weasley em direção ao galpão novinho em folha um pouco afastado da casa  
\- Deu qualquer forma estamos presos neste tempo pôr um tempo. - terminou Nadja com uma cara pomposa e soberana como se tivesse terminado de falar o óbvio, o que de fato falou.  
\- Ótimo, obrigado senhorita?  
\- Nadja Elyzabeth Madalena Mary Prince, é uma honra finalmente conhecer o pai de meu namorado, já fomos noivos claro, mas tivemos uns probleminhas e...  
\- Noivo!? - Sussurrou alto Harry Potter  
\- Sim, Albus provavelmente não lhe contara ainda , mas estávamos noivos e pretendiamos nos casar em CasteloBruxo no Ano Novo, mas dadas a algumas circunstâncias tivemos que adiar o casamento mais de uma vez, então decidimos esperar um tempo.  
\- Mais uma vez? Então já adiaram antes?- Perguntou James Abismado  
\- Sim. Mas isso é outra história, temos que ir a Hogwarts, mais precisamente para Hogsmeade, falar com meu avô, pois ele nos ajudar a encontrar uma maneira de voltar para casa no nosso tempo, vamos e em silêncio me sigam. - disse Nadja dando a volta na Toca pelos arbustos agachada e sendo seguida pelos outros. Quando se afastaram em uma distância relativamente segura da casa voltaram a andar normal.  
\- Como iremos para Hogsmeade? - Perguntou Victória - E ainda mais nestas roupas, ainda estou vestida de noiva se não perceberam !?  
\- Calma querida - disse Teddy dando um selinho em sua recém-esposa  
\- Iremos desta forma. - Disse Nadja tirando uma miniatura de trailer de sua bolsa e posicionou no meio da estrada longe de todos e puxando a varinha e pronunciou “ Engorgio ” . Então o que era uma miniatura, se transforma em um gigantesco trailer. - Viajaremos aqui, teremos tudo que precisa, afinal tem, seis quartos além de 4 de visitas, cada quarto com seu próprio banheiro, além de mais dois lavabos extras, uma sala com televisão modificada magicamente para funcionar em lugares em que a magia impediria, uma sala de visitas, uma sala de ensaios para nossa banda, uma cozinha da última geração, e claro o assento do motorista, mas é só usado quando alguém quer dirigir , afinal o trailer se dirige sozinho magicamente e os trouxas acham que tem alguém dirigindo, só vai algúem para frente dele quando tem que pagar pedágio ou algo do tipo. - terminou com evidente orgulho na voz  
\- Como cabe tudo isso num trailer que não parece ter mais de dez metros!? - Se espantou Hugo  
\- Mágica - Responderam Nadja, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, e os outros quartos integrantes da viagem que ainda eram desconhecidos - e não é um trailer, é um motorhome. Agora todos para dentro, a viagem será longa - Disse Rose  
\- Quando todos estavam dentro do motorhome, o mesmo começou a se mover de forma regular em direção a Londres. Já era noite quando chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado. Nadja reuniu todos e anunciou:  
\- Ficaremos aqui essa noite, seus quartos ficam no segundo andar e podem usar esses pijamas aqui - falou estendendo um conjunto variado de calças compridas e camisetas de manga comprida. - Amanhã eu, Rose, Marcio e Lina vamos comprar roupas para todos, Teddy poderia vir junto? para comprar para os outros?  
\- Claro Nadja.  
\- Quem é Marcio e Lia? - perguntou James desconfiado  
\- Eu sou Marcio - disse um rapaz de 1,65 moreno de cabelos bem cacheados de olhos de amêndoas douradas, com uma calça jeans desbotada e rasgada e uma camisa branca com listras azul e preto nas bordas.  
\- E eu sou Lina - Disse uma garota com uma voz um pouco mais grossa cabelos amarelos como sol maquiagem bem expressiva de 1,80, estava vestida com uma saia verde escuro uma camisa vermelha e saltos pretos.  
\- Os outros são Eloi - apontou para uma garota lolita de 1,70 - e seu irmão gêmeo Eliz - apontou para um garoto de 1,60 vestido, predominantemente de preto e branco  
\- Olá - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo  
\- Agora vamos todos dormir, que teremos que pegar as lojas cedo se não quisermos pegar a estrada para Hogsmeade cedo amanhã. - Falou Nadja  
\- Espera, eu não concordo com isso, porque eu não posso ir junto? - Reclamou James  
\- Porque você não sabe como agir em uma década diferente e não tem roupas desta década como só temos, e antes que pergunte, o Teddy é metamorfomago, pode ficar com uma altura parecida com a de vocês e da nossa para usar as roupas, e ir conosco fazer compras para vocês. Sem contar que precisamos ter certeza da data.  
\- Deixe James, é melhor assim, além disso, depois quero saber porque vocês estavam visitando Hogwarts em 1977.  
\- Isso é história para outro dia, melhor dormirmos agora, que já é tarde e amanhã vamos comprar e andar mais até Hogsmead, já mandei mensagem para casa avisando   
\- Como? - Perguntou Hugo - Estamos em outra década!  
\- Mandei pra casa desta década, se eu estiver certa sobre a data sei quem vai ajudar, mas se eu estiver errada, alguém da família virá ajudar de qualquer forma. - deu de ombros Nadja  
\- Ótimo, amanhã falamos sobre isso - Disse Harry - Vamos todos dormir agora que já está mesmo tarde e precisamos estar descansados para amanhã. Depois de comprarem as roupas, venham de volta para cá pra eles colocarem e depois voltem para comprar materiais de estudos, eu, Teddy e Victória iremos ensinar os mais novos enquanto estivermos aqui para que eles não percam mais aulas  
\- Mas estamos nas férias - disse Lilu  
\- Na nossa década pode ser mas nesta não sabemos, sem contar que não sabemos quando iremos voltar para casa, por isso quero seu estudo em dia mocinha - Disse Harry apontando o dedo para Lilu  
\- CHATO - berrou Lilu correndo para um dos quartos no segundo andar  
\- Ela sempre foi assim - disse Albus saudoso  
\- Vamos pra cama Al - Disse Nadja dando as mão para ele e subindo as escadas para os quartos do terceiro andar  
\- Eles realmente se amam? -Perguntou Harry para Teddy  
\- Ainda não a conheci muito, mas acredito que sim - respondeu - Vamos Vic? - Perguntou, logo em seguida seguindo a esposa pelas escadas para o segundo andar para seu quarto  
Após todos subirem menos Harry, que queria ficar e pensar um pouco mais sobre os últimos acontecimento, depois de, algo que pareceu entorno de uma hora ele também subiu para seu quarto e dormiu.  
Quando o sol começou a raiar as cinco e meia, Albus, Nadja, Rose, Scorpius,Marcio,Lina,Eloi e Eliz estavam começando a acordar e a se arrumar para o dia, após o banho matutino e de se arrumar já eram umas sete horas e senhor Potter acordava, Nadja,Scorpius, Marcio e Eloi foram para a feira para comprar mantimentos para o café e para a viagem, voltaram às oito e meia quando o restante recém acordava e se arrumava, as nove todos tomavam café e as nove e meia o grupo que iria comprar as roupas saia para as lojas. As onze voltavam cheios de roupas para todos e de várias formas e variedades, além de uniformes para os que ainda eram menores de idade, conforme o pedido de Harry. Ao meio-dia e meia todos almoçaram, já com suas roupas novas e as duas todos saíram para aproveitar o restante do dia no Beco, pois começaram a viajar no dia seguinte. Porém James sendo James dera em cima de uma garota no beco que tinha namorado e tiveram que sair antes do previsto graças a este pequeno problema.Após isso todos se reuniram para jantar:  
\- Hoje foi um dia… interessante. - Dissera Teddy tentando quebrar o gelo  
\- Por que Teddy? - perguntou Albus  
\- Bem, nunca estive em um lugar com tanta mágica que tivesse coisas trouxas e ao mesmo tempo ver a madame Malkin magríssima e sem rugas e nem pés de galinha ou os fios de cabelo horrivelmente pintados mas com brancos aparecendo por todos os lados - após dizer isso os mais novos riram, enquanto senhor potter, Albus, Nadja, e seus amigos ficaram sérios  
\- Deveria conhecer nossos tios, ela é linda na nossa época comparada a eles - dissera Márcio com cara séria  
\- Nossa eles devem ser horríveis não é ?  
\- São só uma mistura de um Kurupi e uma nascida trouxa e que logo depois foram abandonados pela mãe e depois não foi aceito na família dela, então nossa família o aceitou - Dissera Nadja - Pelo visto todos terminaram. - dissera já se levantando - Quem não cozinhou ou fez algo hoje, por favor coloque na pia e lave e sim estou falando com você James Potter - falou fixando o olhar no segundo Potter mais velho na sala - Boa noite - terminou subindo para o segundo andar onde ficava a sala de ensaios.  
\- Ela é sempre assim ? - James perguntou para ninguém em particular, mesmo assim receberá sete “SIM” ressoantes como resposta.  
O restante da viagem acabou sendo tranquila, com Harry sempre tentando falar com Albus mas o mesmo sempre fugindo do Potter mais velho, eles pararam algumas vezes para comprar mantimentos e para abastecer o motorhome com o lixo do mesmo, afinal o motor usava lixo e o transforma magicamente em combustível “ é mais prático e mais ecológico desta forma” dissera Albus para Lilu quando ela perguntara por que estavam colocando lixo no motor do motorhome.Depois de algumas semanas eles finalmente chegaram perto de Hogsmeade e estacionaram perto da Floresta Proibida  
\- Por que estacionamos aqui ? - Perguntou Hugo  
\- Para não chamarmos atenção Hugo - Respondeu Rose  
\- Mas como vir para cá vai nos ajudar a voltar para casa - Perguntou Victória já irritada e cansada da viagem  
por causa dele - apontou Scorpius para um rapaz de maio ou menos 16-17 anos de cabelo nos ombros preto e estatura mediana vestindo roupas de Hogwarts.  
\- Viemos encontrar o Snape !? - Espantou-se Harry  
\- Sim, meu avô há de nos ajudar. - Falou Nadja abrindo as portas do trailer e saindo para a campina que estavam estacionados seguida pelo resto da trupi - Olá vovô a quanto tempo não ?  
\- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui e…. quem são eles ? - Perguntou Snape assustado   
\- São motivo de estarmos aqui, nosso vira-tempo quebrou teremos que esperar alguém da família conseguir um para voltarmos, mas sabe como esse tipo de coisa demora, ainda mais porque do tipo que precisamos tem que ser feito com uma areia especial, e não pode ser exatamente um novo, tem que ser o que foi quebrado que está bem guardado e com o máximo de areia que conseguimos juntar.  
\- Quando fizeram isso ? - perguntou Hugo   
\- Quando todos estavam prestando atenção na Nadja explicando pro tio Harry o que aconteceu - respondeu Rose  
\- Bem, faremo seguinte…  
\- Iremos todo para a minha sala tomar uma boa xícara de chá enquanto eu converso com vocês sobre os acontecimentos - falou uma voz altiva vinda de uns 10 metros de distância de todos, então de repente aparecera Albus Dumbledore em suas magníficas vestes púrpuras com estrelas douradas e luas prateadas e douradas nela e um chapéu vermelho vinho bem pontiagudo apontando para baixo quase encostando na ponta de sua longa barba branca.  
\- Alvo Dumbledore - Falaram todos os futuristas impressionados com a pessoa que estava a sua frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olá, aceito comentários construtivos sobre a história e minha escrita, já que está é minha primeira fic escrita, tive essa ideia a algum tempo e decidi começar a escrever ela.  
> Bye Honeys!!!


End file.
